Yuurei: Ritual of the Crimson Moon
by KiiroTsuki
Summary: After reading a legend about a nearby abandoned hospital, Hideki decides to drag his two best friends along for an adventure. But they had no idea what they were getting into, and one of them won't make it out alive... Collab with Sunfeather11598
1. Chapter 1

Yuurei: Ritual of the Crimson Moon

Chapter One: The Beginning of the ending.

Hideki's POV

"Since everyone has passed their exam with a B+ or higher, we can do a more interesting assignment." I groaned at the thought of doing more work, even though we have finished the entire curriculum. Mrs. Motosoua handed out some papers. "Here is your assignment. You are to read a ghost story, an old legend or strange disappearance and do a report on it. This sheet tells you what information needs to be included in your report." I looked at the sheet and sighed. _Great, more work. _"The due date is also included on the sheet. You are dismissed." I gathered my things and decided to head down to the library since I had a free period. "Hi Hideki!" I turned as I saw Kyoko coming down the hall dragging Itsuki to their next class. I laughed at Itsuki and waved to them before heading to the library. I walked in and waved to the librarian before walking to the computers and putting my stuff down. I sat down and logged in while thinking if there were any legends I'd want to know more about. I'd always thought the Mexican legend of the Chupacabra was interesting, so I decided to choose that one. I typed in _Chupacabra_ and waited to see what popped up. The first website had a title saying "The Chupacabra: A creature from hell." It seemed interesting enough so I clicked on it. The website contained facts about the chupacabra, but nothing that really seemed that interesting or relevant to my project. I scrolled down and noticed a link at the bottom. It didn't have anything to do with a Chupacabra, but it had legends in Japan, my home country. I went to it and it had listed multiple legends of Japan. I scrolled down glancing at them, until one caught my eye. _The Legend of Tsuki Hospital._ That place was just a few blocks from where I lived. I clicked on it, and was taken to another website. A picture of the old hospital appeared and under it, the legend. Tsuki hospital is said to be the location above the gates of hell; which open once every ten years on the crimson moon, also known as the blood moon. _Every ten years a ritual must be performed on the crimson moon to prevent the gates from opening and allowing its inhabitants to enter our world… _Already intrigued, I kept reading. _The ritual has annually been performed every ten years preventing this; however, a large earthquake occurs as a result of the gates trying to open. Millions of dollars in damage has been done in Japan due to this. _That was a brief summary. At the top there were a few buttons. One said _The Ritual. _I clicked on it and began to read. _There are two rituals that can be performed on the crimson/blood moon. One is traditional and one is the alternate which is there in case the first is done incorrectly or cannot be performed. Traditional: An odd number of people must be present (3, 5 or 7) an even number must stand with their backs to each other while a last member surrounds them with a salt circle. The ones inside must then join hands and chant the words… _I couldn't understand or read the following words, so I skipped over them. _If that ritual fails, then the alternate must be performed. Two people must hold one down and they must drive a knife through the sacrifice's heart together. _Creepy. _They must then move the body into direct moonlight and allow it to stay there until 3 AM (time of the dead) has passed._ I wrote down the website and clicked off of it. I logged off and went to go find Kyoko and Itsuki. We're gonna have quite an adventure tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiiro: Chapter 2: Tsuki Hospital

Itsuki's POV

Fear; it gripped my body as I followed my friends Hideki and Kyoko. Hideki had spoken of some haunted hospital and said he wanted to go there to see if it was true.

"Hideki. Don't be stupid. Hauntings aren't real. I'll go there, just to show you how stupid it is." Kyoko believed in logical thinking, which I usually didn't mind, but today it was different. I think she's crazy for thinking that simple logic disproves the "theory" of ghosts and spirits and things of that nature. I said I would go to the hospital to show her that logics can't prove everything.

We decided to go the next day after school. A whole day was spent sitting there in suspense, and in my case, fear. Hideki told some other friends about the hospital, he didn't tell them we were going though, and they believed it was just a stupid story of Hideki's. Were Hideki and I the only ones with sense? People don't just make up these stories! Well, some do, but this one was real. After school, I went home and grabbed my baseball bat. I figured I'd need it for the hospital adventure Hideki got us into. Hideki and Kyoko had been my friends ever since we were pretty much babies, but sometimes I question their choices in life. We had agreed to meet at a small run-down café about a block away from the hospital. I gripped my bat tightly as I walked and continued despite the weird glances and stares I was getting. I gulped as I turned a corner and saw the café. I walked in and found Hideki and Kyoko at a table in the corner. I walked over to them and sat down. Hideki smirked. "You ready for an adventure?" I muttered something even I didn't understand and prepared myself for the worst.

Kyoko's POV

Hideki, the poor child. Always being so intrigued by such horror stories, and believing them a lot. You'd think by having a friend like me who tells him repeatedly such things are false he'd know better…Oh well. That's our Hideki. Then there's Itsuki. He's even worse than Hideki. He believes every single one he reads or hears; once he thought he saw a ghost in the woods and refused to go back in for a month. I love my friends, but they just seem so gullible. It hurts my brain at times.

After a bit of pointless chit-chat we move on. Once we finally are in front of the structure, I'm ready to prove them both wrong and hopefully they'll see how ridiculous they are being.

"The count of one…." Hideki says.

"T-two…" Itsuki says nervously.

"Three!" I say, more than ready to prove them both wrong.

We stepped inside in unison. Hideki walked ahead, shining his flashlight around. Itsuki stood behind me like a frightened child using his mother as a shield. I sighed and followed Hideki in the hospital farther. "The website said spirits were always most active on the ground floor…" I shook my head wishing he didn't believe this and we could be hanging out together in a normal place. Itsuki, still behind me, was trying to use his flashlight as a strobe light. "Itsuki cut it out." It was getting on my nerves and I was already irritated by being dragged into this. "S-sorry." He mumbled. "Can we go now? There's nothing here but an old abandoned building that should have been torn down long ago…" I was more than ready to leave. "No, not yet... I get a strange feeling about this place Kyoko…" Hideki said while still maneuvering around rubble and exploring. "So do I…" I sighed, it looked like I would be stuck for a while.


End file.
